Life is Like a Song
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Short clips of Beast Boy and Raven inspired by the song meme challenge. Description of challenge inside. Cute, funny, romantic.


**Hi! So, I got this idea by reading someone else's 'song memes.' It looked fun so I thought I'd try it out. Here are the rules copy and pasted from TriforceLink105's story.**

Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (BBXRAE)

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

I am only going to do it for eight songs because I do not have a lot of songs on my playlist to begin with. Also, I am having some formatting issues and I have no idea how to fix it, so bear with me on the awkward line spacing. Anyways, on with the stories!

1. "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus.

"This is going to be great, isn't it Raven?"

"Wonderful." Raven looked over at her exhausted yet overly excited

boyfriend. It was three a.m. Why were the Titans driving to an airport at 3a.m. you ask, well, they were finally going on vacation! That's right! Beast Boy finally convinced them to take a break. They decided to go on a regular plane because Starfire had gotten the idea in her head that one's life is not complete until he or she has flown in an airplane.

"I am so excited, you promise you will hold hands with me when we're there, Rae?"

"That was the agreement." She looked over again, to find an adorable puppy

cuddling against her.

2. "Are You Happy Now?" by Megan and Liz

"It's just hard, and I don't know if I can take it anymore." Beast Boy stood on

the rocks outside the base of the tower with a backpack filled with some food and a few memories from his past.

"Well, we can talk about it. Come on; don't do this. Don't leave. Especially not

without even talking to the others about how you feel first."

"I don't know how to, Rae. No matter what I say they just turn it around and

make fun of me."

"Tell them that. Tell them everything you've been telling me. They'll listen, I

promise. Things will get better. Don't just leave."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, well, what about me? I'll miss you too much."

3. "I'm Proud to Say I Drive a Truck" by Dave Dudley.

"Please, please, please!"

"No."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Not with my baby, I don't."

"Come on, Cy. You've never even seen me drive!"  
"I've seen the chaos you cause on our racing video game."  
"That's a video game!"

"A realistic video game."

"Please. Raven would be so impressed with me if you let me drive the T-car."

"She'd be impressed because I never would."

4. "Father, Can You Hear Me Now?" by Nashville Singers.

"I bet they are still there for you."

"You really think so?"

"Look, I know a lot about what happens outside of this world, I know they are. They are watching everything you do."

For the first time that night, Beast Boy looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. It was the anniversary of his parents' death, and nothing had been able to shake his sadness.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Do you think they are proud of me?"

"Without the smallest trace of doubt."

Beast Boy looked up at the sky and found peace with his past for the first time since it happened.

5. "Techno Fan" by The Wombats.

Have fun. That was the only rule for the night, and have fun they did. Starfire brought Robin up to the roof and asked for everyone to 'please give them the together time.' No one dared bother them. Cyborg suggested they go to a party downtown, and so they did. They danced, but left when alcohol showed up. They didn't want that kind of fun. Cyborg found some girls who liked the team, and he disappeared. Raven and Beast Boy went home and had their first time… their first time kissing that is. They finally felt the feel of each other's lips, and to the beat of Raven's off the beat music, they felt them for a while.

6. "If I Knew" by Bruno Mars

Beast Boy took one last look in the mirror and around his room, his eyes landing on the familiar blue butterfly clip. He never did have the heart to let that go. He would never forget her, but he wouldn't dwell on her either. He had spent enough time thinking about her, wasting his time in his opinion now. If he had known how Raven felt then, he would have never bothered with Terra. He turned and walked out his door, and went to get Raven for their date.

7. "Want You Back" by Cher Lloyd.

So yea, Terra was back. Raven and Beast Boy had a fight the day before also. So Beast Boy obsessed over his returned friend, hanging out with her whenever possible. Raven watched from a distance, literally, she hid in the bushes near where they were a few times.

"Beast Boy!" She motioned for him to come talk with her three nights after Terra came.

"What?"

Her lips smashed against his.

"Um…"

"You're mine."

"But…"

"I don't care. Terra left, she made her choice, and just because we had a stupid fight the day before she came back does not mean she can have you."

Beast Boy smiled. "We were wondering when you would come around."

Raven just gaped at him.

8. "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows

They had gone to the beach earlier that day. They all had fun, even Raven. Why? Because she got to stare at Beast Boy with his shirt off all day while hiding behind her book. And he liked her in a bikini, she could tell that. Raven could not even remember when this obsession had started, but yet it did. They both knew it, and so they had a sort of never talked about, never officially established relationship. And they were okay with that. It felt right, and one day they would make it official, even maybe get married, but for now they were okay with it just being… accidental.

**Well, I hope you liked it! This is actually a lot of fun, so if you are ever bored and looking for something to do, I suggest this! As always, tell me what you think! **


End file.
